Vengence of the Hounds of Justice
by krebsbach
Summary: Seth Rollins is brutally attacked by the Wyatt family leaving him in a coma. Dean and Roman hunt the family and exact the ultimate form of revenge. The Shield find that they have friends they didn't know and revivals that help them punish the guilty. Can their love help Seth heal or is he lost to them forever?


"Mr. Rollins is currently in a medically induced coma. If the swelling in his brain does not subside soon we will have to remove a small section of his skull to relieve the pressure. He has several broken ribs; his right orbital sock is broken. He also has some sever internal injuries as a result of his rape. He is very lucky to be alive at the moment." The doctor listed all the injuries of his patient to the group in the ICU private waiting room.

Dean Ambrose felt every word like blow to his body. Everything inside his shut down except an unbelievable pain in his chest. He felt slim arms wrap around his waist-felt tears soaking his shirt. Dean's numb brain did not register that AJ was hugging him until an animalistic cry snapped him back into reality.

Roman Reigns let out a roar like a wounded lion grabbing a chair throwing it across the room through the waiting room window. Jey and Jimmy Uso and CM Punk grabbed him before he could do more damage pinning him against the wall as Roman sobbed his tag-team partner's name. "Seth. God. Seth."

Dean pulled away from AJ going to Roman. They clung to each other as chaos erupted around them. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon stopped hospital security explaining the situation and that the WWE would pay for the damages. "Please have the repair bills sent to the WWE. Our charity foundation will be contacting the administrator about making donations to the hospital."

Roman rested his forehead against Dean's his eyes closed tears freely slipping down his face. Dean's hand's made fists in the back of Roman's t-shirt as if he was holding on for his life. Pulling back a little. "Can we go see him?" Roman asked looking at the doctor.

"Just for a few minutes. Only two at a time." the doctor answered before leaving the room.

Seth lay in death like stillness in the pale gold glow of light over the hospital bed. His usually beautiful handsome face was a swollen patchwork of cuts and bruises. Machines beeped and hissed monitoring his breathing and brain waves, IV tubes snaked around his arms. Neither Dean nor Roman keeps their tears from falling.

Dean stepped over to Seth's bedside squatting down. He took Seth's limp hand in his bringing it to his lips. "You are the best part of us Seth Rollins. You fight for us baby. Rome and I can't survive without you." Dean kissed Seth's hand once more standing up.

Roman looked down at Seth leaning down he pressed a soft kiss on Seth's forehead. "You come back to us Seth. We need you."

Hunter was waiting for them when they came out of the ICU. Stephanie had wanted him to make sure Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns did not go on a rampage of revenge. Looking at the two members of Shield Hunter knew there was not a force on earth that could stop them from getting justice for what was done to Seth Rollins. Hunter would be the same if someone hurt Stephanie, his girls or Shawn like Seth had been brutalized. He would want blood.

"Ambrose, Steph wanted me to sure you two didn't go off and do anything crazy." Hunter held up his to stop the two men.

"You expect us to just sit around and do nothing? Fuck you Hunter!" Roman snarled

Hunter held out a piece of paper. "No I don't. You do what you need to do. When it's done call Kane." Dean took the paper from him.

"Why would we need to call Kane?"

Hunter smirked. "Who better to send trash to hell then the devils favorite demon?"

Dean read what was on the paper a cold deranged smile formed on his face. "You could get into a fuck load of trouble and not just with the wifey giving us this."

Hunter felt a cold chill at the base of his spine. He had worked with many people who played at being a psychopath. Dean Ambrose wasn't playing he was the real deal. "I didn't give you anything. Punk and AJ are staying in town rented a condo so they can visit Seth. That is where you two are when you are not with Seth. That's what they will tell anyone who asks." Hunter nodded his meaning before walking down the hall.

Punk and AJ were waiting for them at the elevators. AJ hugged Roman as tight as she could. She let out a little squeak when he picked her up so he could bury his face in her neck. "Kill them Roman." She whispered against his ear.

Setting AJ back on her feet. "Plan on it Shorty."

Punk hugged Dean. "A friend from my Indy days, Calvin Janus, He is waiting downstairs for you. He has what you need to go hunting."

Dean vaguely remembered hearing the name Janus when he started out in wrestling. How the kid's family was deep into organized crime or some shit. "Thanks Punk. Protect him while we are gone. Don't let him wake up alone."

"Of course. Seth is family man."

The hospital visitor parking lot was virtually empty. In the far corner just out of the range of the security, cameras sat a black SUV. A man sat on the hood smoking a cigarette. He had been surprised when CM Punk had called him to cash in the favor Calvin owed him. Back in the day when Calvin Janus had tried his hand at being a professional Wrestler, Punk had taken Calvin under his wing showed him some things. However, the call of the family business was stronger than Calvin desire to be a wrestler.

Two men crossed the parking lot toward the SUV. Calvin hopped off the hood "Catch." He said tossing a ring of keys at the bigger guy. "The trunk in the back is full of toys. Happy hunting." Calvin walked away.

Roman opened the back of the SUV pulling the trunk open. Placed neatly inside where two chrome plated 45's with four full clips, extendable police batons, hunting knifes, chains, and handcuffs. Dean picked up one of the 45's checking the clip before tucking it into the back of his pants.

"Let's go follow the buzzards." Roman said slamming the hatch closed.

Bray Wyatt stroked the strands of dark brown and blonde hair he had pulled from Seth Rollins head. Bring them to his nose he inhaled the fresh smell of citrus shampoo. Bray felt his cock harden as the memory of his fingers tangling his the thick mane of wet hair yanking Rollin's head back while he slammed his cock inside the smaller man's tight asshole. Rollins had fought and struggled like a wild cat but Luke and Erich had held him while Bray fucked him. When Bray was done, he let them take their own ride on that sweet ass.

"We should have brought him with us Bray." Luke Harper said walking into the dark room.

Leaning back in the rocking chair Bray grinned humming. "It would be nice to have that sweet tight ass again. You are right Luke. Seth Rollins should be a member of our family. Get Erich and go collect him."

The old dilapidated farmhouse the Wyatt family called home was on the deep in the Mississippi Delta surround by moss trees and snarled twisted oak trees on a dirt dead end road. The sun was just starting to peek through the night sky when Roman pulled the SUV over about a hundred yards from the farmhouse.

Dean pointed to a barn about ten yards beyond the house. "That's where we play." Roman grinned.

Erich Rowen stepped out onto the porch scanning the trees beyond the yard before walking toward the truck. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Rollins again. The boy sucked cock better than any whore Erich ever used. The sound of a snap made Erich turn around.

"Surprise fucker." Dean Ambrose snarled bring a police baton down on the back of Erich bald skull. They dragged the unconscious man to the barn chaining him to a post.

Luke walked out of the house stepping off the porch. He was about to call out for Erich when a movement from the barn caught his attention. He started toward the barn Roman Reign stepped out of the shadow of the house swing a black club connecting with Luke's temple. Roman dumped Luke next to Erich and Dean chained him down.

"Wyatt's still in the house." Roman grabbed another chain.

Dean stood in the shadows of the hall watching Bray finger the piece of hair. Cold rage coursed through his body. His hand wrapped around the 45 tucked in his pants. Roman grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving to shot the motherfucker. "You shoot him he doesn't get to feel Seth's pain."

"Wyatt. Wyatt." a whispered voice drifted from the shadows of the room.

"Luke? Erich?" Wyatt called his followers names slowly standing up.

"Wrong guess." The voice growled next to his ear a heavy chain wrapped around his throat yanking him back. A familiar face appeared in front of Bray. Dean Ambrose slammed the butt of the 45 into Bray's temple.

Bray's head throbbed he struggled to focus his eyes. He could taste blood in his mouth every breath he took he felt the cold steel of a chain constrict around his throat. Bray's hands were chained above his head high enough to make him have to stand on tippy toes. He looked around until his eyes fell on horror.

Hanging upside down with their throats cut so deep they were barely still attached were Erich Rowen and Luke Harper. Their blood running out of their lifeless bodies pooling on the barn floor like pigs hanging in a slaughterhouse. Bray looked around trying to see who was in the barn. "Where the fuck are you? You come to kill me then fucking kill me you pussies." Bray yelled.

"Don't worry we will get to that, but first you are going to feel his pain." Roman Reigns stepped from behind Rowen and Harper's lifeless bodies.

"Fuck you Reigns. You want to kill me because I fucked your little bitch Rollins. He begged for both of you. Begged for you to come save him, crying like a little girl every time I slammed my cock into his tight little asshole." Bray laughed seeing Roman flinch at his words.

His laughter stopped when Dean Ambrose stepped into the light directly in front of Bray. The leader of the Shield had a reputation from his Indy days of being a psychopath, a rabid street dog with the unpredictability of a rattlesnake. His grey blue eyes were icy cold without rage, without pain, without sadness. It was as if Ambrose had turned off every emotion he had and replaced it with a dead cold calm as he pulled a 45 from his back. He aimed the gun at Bray's kneecap and pulled the trigger.

Bray screamed his body jerking in pain. Dean walked closer his head tilted slightly he placed his hand over Bray's mouth stopping the screaming. "You smell like fear Bray." Dean stood in front of Bray for a moment before taking one-step to the left as Roman threw a hunting knife into Bray's thigh just above the blown away kneecap.

Dean looked down at the knife sticking out of Bray's thigh. "Nice throw Rome." Dean grabbed the hand of the blade yank up with all his strength tearing through the thigh muscle to crease of the hip. "Shh. Shh. Now Bray take a deep breath and calm down because you need to listen to me."

Bray's eyes blurred with pain "Fuck. Fuck you Ambrose."

Dean made a tsking noise pressing the 45 hard against Bray's testicles. "Seth. Seth Rollins is more than just our teammate, our friend and oh so much more than our lover. He is our soul, our humanity, our center. He is our fucking life Bray. Nothing on this earth is more important to us then Seth. You hurt him like no one should ever be hurt Bray. You took from us. You took from Seth. You took Seth from us. You didn't kill him but he will never be the Seth he was before no matter how well his body and mind heal." Dean hissed pulling the trigger. Bray screamed as his balls exploded between his legs everything went black.

"Wake up motherfucker." Roman snarl back handing Bray.

Bray felt the sharp tip of the hunting knife pressing hard directly above his heart. Dean leaned in until his forehead pressed against Bray's. "Beg me fucker. Beg me to end it. Beg me to shove this motherfucking knife into your heart Bray."

"Please. Please kill me. Please I can't take it anymore." Bray whimpered.

Dean looked at Roman who had wrapped his hand over his on the knife handle. "Believe in the Shield." They said in unison pushing the knife into Bray Wyatt's heart.

Roman's cell phone rang while they were cutting their victims down. "How is Seth?" he asked before Punk could even say anything.

"The swelling in his brain has gone down. The doctor said they are going to slowly scale back his sedation, bring him out of the coma. Get your asses back here the kid needs you."

"We are done here. We are on our way back now." Roman looked up as Kane and his brother the Undertaker walked into the barn.

Taker walked around the bodies taking in the carnage the two members of the Shield had inflicted on the Wyatt family. He looked at Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns his green eyes conveying his approval of their justice. "Get a move on. Your boy needs you we'll take out the trash." Dean nodded to the Brothers of Destruction before grabbing Romans hand lacing their fingers as they walked to the SUV.

They stopped at a vacant rest stop that had shower facilities and cleaned up not wanting to bring the stench of the Wyatt's blood into Seth's hospital room. Dean stood under the luke warm shower his eyes closed every emotion he held at bay in the barn slammed into him at once. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as hot tears fell down his face.

Roman caught Dean in his arms just as his knees buckled. "I got you baby. Please baby stop."

"We weren't there for him! We didn't protect him! We failed Roman. We failed Seth." Dean sobbed into Roman's chest.

Roman let his own tear fall as he cupped Dean's face. "Dean Baby. I love you. You love me. We both love Seth. He loves us. We can't focus on what is done. We have to focus on Seth. On making sure he knows we love him and we are going to always love him and help him heal." Roman pressed a kiss on Dean's lips.

CM Punk met them when they stepped off the elevator hugging them both. "Doctor said he should be waking up soon." He didn't ask about what they had done. He didn't need to he saw it on their faces. "AJ is sitting with him right now."

AJ sat next to Seth's bed her knees pulled up her chin rest on them when Roman and Dean walked into the room. She jumped up launching herself at Dean wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tell me it was painful. Tell me he begged to die." She whispered against Dean's ear.

"He died begging for the pain to stop. They all did." Dean answered kissing AJ's forehead. Punk and AJ left them Dean and Roman sat next to Seth's bed, neither man said anything sitting in silence.

Seth's eyes slowly opened as a loud buzzing echoed in the room. Voices drew his eyes to Roman and Dean looking startled. A portly short nurse tapped a few buttons on the IV and the buzzing stopped. "Dean. Roman." Seth's voice was barely audible as he licked his dry lips.

"Well look who opened his eyes. Very pretty brown eyes too." The nurse smiled kindly at Seth before talking to Dean and Roman. "I'll go tell the doctor Mr. Rollins is awake. Now don't let him talk too much his throat is going to very sore."

Roman stood up reaching over he cupped Seth's face tenderly. "Hey baby." Dean smiled down at him his dimples looking adorable.

Seth looked into Roman's dark eyes so full of love and the memory of what happened to him slammed into him like a hammer blow. He felt dirty, broken, and ashamed. Seth could feel his tears running down his face as he looked away from his lovers.

"No baby. Seth don't do that. Don't look away from us. We love you baby. Nothing. Nothing will ever change how we feel." Dean said brushing the tears from Seth's cheek.

"I couldn't stop them Dean. I tried. I fought. I am sorry Roman." Seth sobbed.

"Seth. Sethie. You have nothing to be ashamed of or sorry about. Never, never doubt Dean and I love you. We are going to be here for you every step of the way we heal and move forward together baby." Roman said pressing a kiss on Seth's forehead.

"I love you both." Seth whispered back.

One year later…..

Seth looked out over the deep blue ocean from the terrace. He loved living in Samoan the islands were so beautiful. He laughed as a blue nose pit-bull charged along the beach a bright orange cloth clinched in his teeth followed by two handsome husbands trying to catch him. The dog turned running toward Seth launch onto the terrace stopping so fast he almost went ass over end before dropping a muscle shirt at Seth's feet.

"Did you steal Rome's t-shirt again Homer?" Seth chuckled scratching Homer behind the ears.

"Homer! You fucking little thief!" Roman stepping onto the terrace.

"Oh don't growl at our baby Rome just because you and Dean were playing 'From Here To Eternity on the beach and not paying any attention to him."

"Did you enjoy the show baby?" Dean asked giving Seth a kiss.

"Unlike you Mr. Ambrose I am not a perv." Seth answered trying to keep a straight face.

"Whatever Sethie. How many pictures of us in the getting out of the shower do you have on your phone do you have?" Dean asked cocking his eyebrow.

"None. I downloaded them onto my laptop this morning." Seth said sticking his tongue out at his blue eyed husband.

"Now you're being a tease." Roman growled grabbing Seth throwing him over his shoulder.

"It's not teasing if I put out." Seth said giggling reaching out for Dean's hand as he followed behind them.

It had taken Seth a long time to allow his lovers to do more than kiss him after the rape. Roman and Dean were so patient with him, they went to consultling with him and individually. Three months after the rape they had proposed Seth on the very beach their house now sits. It was another five months after they were married that Seth was able to make love with his husbands.

Roman set his burden down on his feet cupping his beautiful face in his hand pressing a soft kiss on Seth's lips. Dean moved behind Seth wrapping his arms around his waist kissing along his neck.

A shrill of the telephone made all three men groan. Dean crawled across the bed to look at the caller ID. "It's your mom Rome." Dean sighed answering. "Hello Tin 'a." Roman's mom had always insisted that Dean and Seth caller by the Samoan name for mother.

"Dean! Sweetheart is Seth there? I have to go over a few last things with him for Roman's birthday party."

"Yes he is. I'll give him the phone." Dean held out the phone to Seth. "Tin 'a wants to talk to you. Roman and I will go take a cold shower." Seth and Roman both groaned.

The End.


End file.
